Chained reactions
by cein
Summary: “That was the worst plan you’ve ever come up with McGee!” Tony and Tim, in trouble again.


Title: Chained reactions  
Character(s): Tony, McGee  
Genre(s): gen  
Word Count: approx 750

Notes: written for session 3 round 1 of the NCIS LFWS over on Livejournal.  
and was the Mods choice for the round

------------------------

"That was the worst plan you've ever come up with McGee!"

"Yeah Tony, it was such a bad plan that you let Gibbs think it was yours."

"Well I was right. If it had been a 'good' plan, then we wouldn't be stuck handcuffed back to back in a cellar."

"Gibbs will find us before too long."

"Sure he will McOptimist, sure he will."

"That was lame, even for you. You sure you're okay? Those guys did hit you pretty hard."

"Compared to Gibbs, that was just a love tap."

"Maybe, but you've never passed out from one of Gibbs's slaps."

"Hey! I did not pass out…I just felt a little, dizzy."

"Which is why you ended up face down on the floor."

"It was an involuntary strategic withdrawal from a situation with overwhelming odds."

"Yeah…I noticed the odds."

"You Iare/I okay McGee? They didn't hurt you while I was…dizzy?"

"I think I'll have a black eye in the morning. That is if those guys don't come back and kill us first."

"Let me see."

"Ouch, Tony! You're hurting my wrists. Look, it's no good trying to twist around like that; you're only pulling us both around the support beam. I'm fine. You're the one who could have a concussion, maybe even a brain bleed."

"I take it back, I should have called you 'McPessimist."

-------------------

"Tony, wake up."

"Not, not asleep…whoa, that doesn't feel good."

"Tony, do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?"

"Director Vance, now what are you doing here? Hey, you think you could use your toothpick to open these cuffs? Cause they are really starting to chafe."

"TONY!"

"Ouch, Probie, no need to yell so loud, I'm still right behind you."

"That wasn't funny. I thought…"

"Thought what? Thought I was going gaga from a concussion?"

"You could have been. You were knocked out, you said you had a headache…"

"I have a headache Ibecause/I I was knocked out…not that I was really out."

"You were just dizzy, I know. But you were 'dizzy' long enough that they were able to search us both and use our own handcuffs on us. And with the amount of times you've been knocked out since I've known you, even a slight blow could cause permanent damage."

"Wow, maybe you should tell Gibbs that. Might make him lay off the head slaps. Or hit harder. You never know with Gibbs."

"Tony, I'm trying to help."

"Yeah, I know. But let's face it. If I do have a subdural or epidural hemorrhage there's not really a lot you'll be able do about it."

"…."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm torn between surprise that you actually know what those terms mean, or dread that it's some strange symptom of brain damage."

"Sit in enough ER's waiting to be treated or put 'under observation' and you soon pick up the lingo."

"And here was me thinking that you'd actually learned something on your undercover assignment. Ouch, Tony, that hurt. Stop pulling at the cuffs. Look, I didn't mean anything by it."

"You never do."

"Tony…"

"Just leave it, McGee. I'm tired and my head hurts. You've done your check to see that I'm still awake, now just leave it. Like I said, not a lot you can do if I do slip into a coma."

"Tony, I Iam/I sorry."

"Yeah…so was I McGee…so was I."

----------------

"Probie! Why the hell are you holding my hand like that?"

"I was Itrying/I to take your pulse. You weren't exactly happy the last time I woke you, so I thought this would be easier."

"Well, am I dead? Because the way my head feels, I almost wish I was. Course that's nothing to how I'll feel when Gibbs shows up and yells at us for getting captured. Hell that's probably why he isn't here yet. Wants to teach us a lesson for being so careless, so he's gonna pick up the bad guys and let us stew for a while."

"He Iwill/I find us in time, won't he?"

"Course he will, McGee. Granted he won't be working to maximum efficiency, on account of him not having his Senior Agent on the job. Not to mention his lack of your technical knowhow. But I'm sure he'll find us…eventually."

"Glad to know you're so confident in my abilities, DiNozzo."

"Oh, hey Boss, didn't hear you come in there. See McGee, told you Gibbs would find us. I knew my plan was a good one!"

---------------------------

The End


End file.
